


unto you peace

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Judaism, part 1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Avicebron is summoned in Singularity F, and bonds with Dr. Roman.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	unto you peace

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 1,200th work on AO3 so i'm gonna be extra self-indulgent and none of you can stop me

“Servant, Caster. I, Avicebron, have come to answer your summons. Normally I would ask to set up a workshop, but…” Avicebron looks around the burning ruins of Fuyuki. “I’ll do what I can without one until we come across a more suitable location.”

* * *

“Hello, Doctor.” Avicebron doesn’t turn to look at him when Roman steps into his workshop, but he can still tell that it’s him from his footsteps. “Did you need something?”

“No, no, nothing. Just checking in on all the Servants Ritsuka summoned.” Roman rubs the back of his neck. “We’re really grateful to all of you guys who answered - we need all the help we can get right now.”

“Your situation is nearly hopeless,” Avicebron replies bluntly. “However, surviving the overwhelming threat of extermination is my people’s specialty.”

He can hear the smile in Roman’s voice when he says, “Shalom aleichem.”

That gets Avicebron to turn around. “Aleichem shalom. Are you also…?”

“It’s been a little strange being the only Jew here,” Roman says. “Not that anyone’s said or done anything offensive, but it’s nice to be with my people, you know?”

“…I believe I know the feeling.”

* * *

Orleans’ Singularity goes better than Avicebron might have hoped for, yet leaves him confused.

“…Can someone, even someone as kind as Jeanne d’Arc, truly harbor no anger over being persecuted?” Avicebron asks.

“It’s possible,” Roman says. “Some people can forgive anything. But I don’t think you need to feel bad if you can’t. Anger is a perfectly reasonable response over what’s been done to us.”

He already knew he could never be a good person like Jeanne. But Roman has nothing to atone for, so it helps to hear him say it.

* * *

Rome is fine, technically speaking, but it’s still Rome.

“I’m not a big fan of Rome myself,” Roman admits.

Behind his mask, Avicebron raises his eyebrows.

“I know, I know, but my name comes from ‘romantic’, alright? It’s completely different.”

“Nero was not ruler during the destruction of the Temple, but she was the one to begin the war against us. She may be personable, but I would prefer to avoid dealing with her.” Avicebron can’t guarantee he’d stay his tongue.

Roman nods. “I’ll tell Ritsuka not to group you two together.”

* * *

Avicebron’s opinions on David are… mixed.

“As our forebear, I should pay him respect, but…” Avicebron struggles for words.

Roman sighs heavily. “He’s not like you expected, right?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“…well, he’s had a rough life, I get wanting to recapture his youth while he can. That’s just not the part of him that gets written about the most.” Roman pauses. “Should I not invite him to our Shabbat dinner?”

“I didn’t say that,” Avicebron replies. “Even I can be civil on Shabbat.”

* * *

Avicebron had thought the worst part of London would be fighting a child Servant, until.

“That was not King Solomon,” he says the second he enters Roman’s office.

“I know it wasn’t.” Roman is surrounded by books on illusions, possession, mind control. “Solomon wasn’t that kind of person.”

“I understand that not everything about our forebears was written of, but something like that - is irreconcilable with the wisdom and kindness of King Solomon.” Avicebron digs his plated fingers into his palm. “Whoever is using his image will come to regret tarnishing the reputation of our beloved king.”

“….Yeah. Thanks, I needed to hear that.”

(Avicebron will look back on this conversation later, after the Temple of Time, and regret not spelling out for Roman exactly what Solomon meant to his people, how his wisdom inspired scholars and rabbis for thousands of years, how he himself deeply admired the man. But how could he have known?)


End file.
